wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Heigan the Unclean
Attacks and abilities Tunnel before Heigan the Unclean * Plague Beast - Tank away from raid. ** Disease aura, doing damage to raid. ** Stomp 2000 damage ** 1 per wave, more than 4 minutes respawn. * Grub ** Slime Burst - Inflicts 232 to 268 Nature damage to nearby enemies, and reduces their movement speed by 50% for 5 sec. ** Comparatively low damage. ** 2 per wave, 30 seconds respawn. * Bat ** Charges random players. ** Putrid Bite - Increases the damage taken by an enemy by 120 for 30 sec. ** 5 per wave, 30 seconds respawn Heigan *Has exactly 1,780,000 HP *AoE Mana Burn - Drains large amounts of mana and deals shadow damage equivalent to mana drained. *Eruption - Every few seconds Heigan will make the ground burst in a predictable pattern, causing 3500 - 4500 unresistable nature damage if hit. During phase 2, time between Eruption decreases significantly. *Decrepit Fever - Maximum health reduced by 50%. Deals 500 nature damage every 3 seconds. 20 yards radius around Heigan, should affect melee only. Cast only during phase 1. Cleansable/cureable. *Teleport - boss will periodically teleport 3 players to the Eye Stalk tunnel. During the 'dancing' phase, this tunnel will have a poison cloud that hits 4000 / 3sec, so you need run back before phase 2. ** Eye Stalk can cast Mind Flay, has 500 health. ** The grubs hit cloth for 1000~, move slowly, are bound to the Eye Stalk tunnel (reset after chasing some distance). Strategy thumb|Overview of the room, group eruption areas and Eye Stalk tunnel *The RED square is safe from Eruption. During phase 1, all ranged DPS and healers stand here. During phase 2, a heavy damage disease DoT is placed on the platform. *The BLUE dots and lines are where the boss is tanked and moved between every lava burst. *The YELLOW dot and line is where you get teleported and where you have to run to get back to the boss. *The PURPLE dots are the Eye Stalk spawn positions, if they are spawned when you get teleported, KILL them. *The GREEN line is an approximate of where the lava bursts are split. The fight goes as a 135 second cycle: *Phase 1: Heigan is in the field for 90 seconds. Ground Eruptions move slowly, the tank has to move Heigan through the positions shown in the graphic. *Phase 2: Heigan teleports on the platform for 45. Ground Eruptions speed up, the entire raid needs to move through the safe zones (see Heigan Dancing Lesson for detailed video tutorial). The platform has to be empty. Heigan will not use Mana Burn, Teleport and Decrepit Fever during phase 2. Tips *Whenever a phase change occurs, the safe zone is reset to zone 1. *Safe zones move in the following order: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1 - 2 - ... *Aggro does NOT reset between phases. *It is possible for Rogues to vanish and walk freely inside the Eye Stalk tunnel. *Due to latency, other players may or may not appear in the correct position for you. Move at your own pace, do not try to follow other players. *Heigan is also designed much like Broodlord Lashlayer in Blackwing Lair in that you have to brave a gauntlet of trash before you get a chance to fight him. The trash comes in three varieties, Grubs, Monstrosities, and Bats. An easy way to clear through the trash is to take advantage of how the bats function. They come in packs that respawn quickly, however if you don't kill the entire pack, they don't respawn. Use the raid target icons to mark one bat in each pack and kill all the rest (have one tank collect the bats). You can use this functionality to advance quickly and relatively easily through the room to Heigan. *One of the most common reasons for death is running too far on either side of the room. If you are running from section 3 to section 4, you only need to take a few steps (between other pieces, you need to cross the entire next section, something not necessary for their sections one or four). It is possible to cast in the time this buys. * There is reportedly a safe spot next to the platform where you can avoid the splashs completly, however Blizzard has stated that they consider use of this spot an exploit. Heigan at Level 70 *A Karazhan/T4 equipped Raid can DPS him down to ~20% before the first dance starts. *Dancing is the same as at lvl 60. *Tunnel = easymode Quotes * I see you... * You... are next. * Close your eyes... sleep. * You are mine now. * The end is upon you. Loot External links * Bosskillers *http://www.forlornlegacy.net/bored/showthread.php?t=822 Forlorn Legacy (US) kill video Category:Necromancers Category:Bosses Category:Scourge Category:Instance:Naxxramas